The Anathema, the Ageless Serpent
Age: 600 Race: Yuan-Ti Residence: Dhulkador NPC Levels: See Stat Block Alignment: Lawful Evil A near god-like entity, it claims to be the twisted minds and bodies of Wild Elf sages once in charge of ruling the fallen civilization. It emerged from the depths of the pyramid Dhulkador and declared its divinity as well as coining the name Yuan-Ti. It is responsible for a campaign of violence and atrocity against the Elven people known as the Century of Reckoning. Now it has looked inward, building its nation, cultivating its people's culture and their reverence for itself. Many figures of worship claim to be divine, but only Celine has proof of that claim. The Anathema is a close second. Boasting powers not seen since the gods walked the lands, it has been seen to be able to read thoughts, project its avatar across great distances, know the goings on in strange locales, and is nearly invincible to harm. Claims of farsight are helped by its possession of a Taum Lutheil, seeing stone of the Elves. It holds this artifact as a tool and an insult to the Elves. The Anathema, the Ageless Serpent Huge monstrosity, lawful evil Armor class: 24 (natural armor) Hit Points: 383 (25d12+252) Speed: 40 ft. Climb 20 ft. Swim 20 ft. Abilities: Str 27 (+8) Dex 13 (+1) Con 29 (+9) Int 24 (+7) Wis 24 (+7) Cha 22 (+6) Saving Throws: Constitution +16, Intelligence +14, Charisma +13 Skills: Perception +14, Persuasion +13, Passive Perception 24 Damage Immunities: Poison, Acid, Necrotic Condition Immunities: Poison, Fear, Polymorphed Damage Resistances: bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage from non-magical weapons; Lightning, Fire Senses: Darkvision 60 ft.; All Around Vision Languages: Abyssal, Common, Draconic Challenge: 22 (30,000 XP) Actions: Huge +1 Blasphemous Scimitar: +15 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target, Hit: 20 (3d6+8) slashing damage plus 8 (2d6) Necrotic. Claw: +15 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target, Hit: 16 (2d6+8) slashing damage Bite : +15 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target, Hit: 13 (1d8+13) piercing damage plus 8 (2d6) poison damage. Constrict: If the Anathema hits a large or smaller creature with a claw attack, it may choose to grapple the target instead (escape DC 23). The creature is restrained until it escapes the grapple or the Anathema ends the grapple. Poison: Anytime a creature takes poison damage from the Anathema, it must make a Constitution save DC 20. On a failed check, the creature is poisoned the next 24 hours. While poisoned this way, it has disadvantage on Dexterity and Constitution saves and checks. Regeneration: At the start of its turn, as long as it has 1 hit point, it regains 15 hit points. Blasphemous Strike: The Blasphemous scimitar is a special magical weapon only powerful, evil mages can create. This weapon houses fiendish spirits and deals an additional 2d6 Necrotic damage to any non-evil creature struck by it or attempting to hold it. On a critical strike, the additional damage is changed to 12 (2d10) Necrotic damage and is casts a circle of death spell, centered on itself. Blasphemous ranged weapons apply this trait to all of their ammunition. Multiattack: It may have 6 attacks per turn, however it may only use the Scimitar attack or the Claw attack twice. The remainder of attack options must be Bites. Legendary Resistances: 3/day, if the Anathema fails a saving throw, it may choose to succeed instead.